Otra Dimensión Podría Ayudar
by Quien eres
Summary: Tras una misión en Earth-36, Hal y Barry descubren un par de cosas sobre sus contrapartes locales. Y quizá también de ellos. Halbarry.


Este había sido un día común y corriente para los miembros de la Justice League.

Bueno, hasta donde los viajes a universos alternativos caben dentro del parámetro 'normal'.

De alguna forma, varios miembros del quipo había terminado siendo arrastrado a la tal Earth-36.

Parece que el antiguo líder del equipo de héroes de esa dimensión , Optiman,había muerto, se había vuelto zombie y ya había acabado con la vida de cientos de personas de su mundo, así que los héroes de ahí los transportaron allá para que les ayudaran con la situación.

Ya saben, lo usual. Ya para este punto ninguno de ellos estaba impresionado con todas las cosas que ya habían pasado. Lo que más les impresionaba es que SÓLO fuera zombie.

Lo que sí le causó gran sorpresa fue conocer a las contrapartes de algunos ellos de ahí, el equipo de Justice 9.

Algunos quedaron emocionados, como Diana al conocer a War Woman, admirando todo lo que era ella, su aspecto, valores y fuerza.

Otros no tanto, como Bruce, que los demás tuvieron que contener la risa al ver que la contraparte del Caballero de la Noche era, literalmente, un caballero con armadura de hojalata y todo.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue para Hal y Barry.

Cuando conocieron a sus respectivos contrapartes, Flashlight y Red Racer, y ver lo cercanos que eran, pensaron que, sin importar qué universo o realidad fuera, sus versiones en ellas siempre sería mejores amigos en ellas y estarían al lado del otro.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Lo habían logrado. Optiman había sido derrotado, aun con el pesar de su equipo de ver a su ex lider morir otra vez. Todos soltaron un gran suspiro por el gran peso que finalmente habían logrado levantar de sus hombros y se pusieron eufóricos.

"¡Ray!" Se escuchó la voz de uno llamando. Todos voltearon la vista para ver como Flashlight iba corriendo hacia Red Racer, llendo directo a abrazarlo, a lo cual el otro correspondió "¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien Ray!'"

"No creí que una versión paralela de mí pudiera ser tan cursi, Bar" Susurró Hal al oido de su amigo, ellos estando entre el resto de la multitud de héroes, viendo al otro duo abrazándose.

"Hal, por favor" Le respondió el corredor, dándole un codazo ligero "Los dos ya pasaron por bastantes problemas, déjalos ser, son mejores amigos, creo que nosotros también haríamos lo mismo en una situación similar."

"Hank, te dije que no te preocuparas tanto por mí" Respondió Red Racer, no habiendo escuchado lo que decían sus contrapartes de la Justice League. Tomó el rostro de su compañero y lo puso de forma tal que se vieran directamente a los ojos "Te lo había prometido, nunca dejaría que algo me pasara. No podría soportar la idea de dejarte solo" Y tras terminar de hablar, posó suavemente sus labios en lo de su compañero.

Todo los miembros de Justice 9 soltaron un suspiro de estar conmovidos ante la dulce reunión de la feliz pareja.

La Justice League no tuvo exactamente la misma reacción.

Sólo se quedaron quietos, atónitos ante lo que miraban. Inclusive Bruce parecía mostrar un poco de emoción de impacto, o al menos dentro de lo que su gama de emociones le permitía. Les era difícil creer la idea de Green Lantern y Flash saliendo, incluso si eran versiones diferentes de ellos.

Aunque los más impactados fueron Hal y Barry, casi desmayándose de la impresión.

"No soy un experto en las muestras de cariño humanas, pero no creo que los amigos se suelan demostrar afecto de esa forma" Dijo J'onn, con un tono que Hal podía jurar que era de sarcasmo en la voz del marciano.

Todos se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Hank y Ray se separaron. Ese fue el momento en el que el Green Lantern finalmente salió de su estado de semi trance y reaccionó.

"¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" Preguntó de forma brusca, haciendo que todos voltearan la mirada hacía él.

"¿Qué no es obvio" Preguntó Flashlight, sin soltarse del abrazo de Red Racer "Estoy pasando un momento grato con mi novio, feliz de que no le haya pasado nada malo. Tú puedes ir a hacer lo mismo con el tuyo si es que estás celoso" Dijo soltando una mirada de enfado por ser interrumpidos.

"¡Eso es lo qué quiero saber!" Respondió exaltado el Green Lantern "¿Por qué son pareja si nosotros no lo somos?" Preguntó aún molesto.

"Espera ¿Ustedes no están juntos en su dimensión?" Preguntó sorprendido Red Runner.

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

Hal se quedó extrañado y dispuesto a gritarle al que respondió 'sí', cuando al darse vuelta se dio cuenta habia sido Barry.

Ahora los ojos de todos se posaban en los dos héroes de traje rojo y verde de la Justice League.

Hal no pudo más que quedarse mirando extrañado su amigo por su respuesta.

"Barry ¿Qué acabas de decir?" Preguntó extrañado el Green Lantern.

"Dije que sí estamos juntos" Respondió el corredor como si nada. Hal no pudo más que seguir mirando extrañado a su amigo.

"Batman, ¿No habrás usado algunas de tus 'bati-basuras' en Barry verdad?" Preguntó Hal, dándole una mirada acusatoria a Bruce.

"Lo que ustedes hagan con sus vidas personales no es de mi incumbencia ni tengo por qué meterme en ellas" Respondió con su usual tono frío "Eso significa no, por si tu cerebro no logró comprenderlo".

"Entonces ¿Están juntos o no?" Preguntó Flashlight, ya bastante confundido en la conversación.

"¡No!"

"¡Si!" Respondieron el Green Lantern y Flash respectivamente nuevamente.

"Bear, no me estás ayudando en nada" Dijo Hal fastidiado su no-pareja.

"¡Que lindo! Hasta tiene apodos de cariño para su novio" Comentó Red Racer a su compañero "Creo que sí han de querer, sólo que tu 'yo' de esa dimensión no quiere admitirlo, Hank".

"Por última vez ¡Ya les dije que no estamos saliendo!" Respondió Hal "Les aseguro que todo esto tiene alguna clase de explicación".

"No vale la pena seguir mintiéndole a todos Hal" Dijo Flash. Se empezó a acercar al Green Lantern por la espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura "Hay que dejar esta farsa y decirles a todos la verdad sobre nosotros".

"¡Pero no hay un 'nosotros' Barry!" Replicó Hal, mirando aún más atónito a su compañero "No tengo ni idea de qué diablos está pasando" Terminó, poniendo sus manos en su rostro en pose analítica.

Hal estaba tratando de pensar qué diablos es lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Primero, su 'yo' y el de Barry de esta dimensión siendo novios. Está bien, ésa la aceptaba, no era él técnicamente, lo que él hiciera con su vida no le afectaba..  
¿Pero por qué diablos Barry ahora dice que si están juntos? Bruce había dicho que él no tenía nada que ver (aunque Hal encontraría la forma de culparlo por esto de todas formas), J'onn está ahí mismo así que no podía ser él transformado, y no es algo característico de él hacer esta clase de bromas. Y a menos que Clark ahora tuviera control sobre las mentes de otros con algún nuevo poder kriptoniano, tampoco él podía ser responsable.

Y no, Hal definitivamente no estaba interesado en su mejor amigo. Definitivamente no lo estimaba como una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, ni pasaba más tiempo en su casa en Central City que su propio departamento en Coast City; ni tampoco es como que se hubiera encariñado con el pequeño Wally, casi como si fuera su propio hijo; y definitivamente no le echaba miradas cada que podía al trasero del corredor, el cual quedaba perfectamente delineado en su ajustado traje rojo, y definitivamente no sentía una sensación de que sus traje se sintiera muy apretado en su parte baja cada vez que él definitivamente no pensaba en el trasero del corredor.

'Maldita sea Jordan, ¡Concéntrate! ¡Tu no bateas para ese equipo!' hizo como nota mental, tratando de suprimir los anteriores pensamientos.

Aunque, por fuera, los demás sólo observaban a lo que parecía ser su compañero de equipo teniendo un crisis mental.

"¿Que le ocurre?" Preguntó Ray a su novio.

"Yo diría que es un típico caso de 'pensaba que era completamente hetero, pero en realidad soy igual de hetero que un unicornio cabalgando en por un arcoiris" Le respondió.

"¿También pasaste por lo mismo?"

"Sólo digamos, que parece que uno es muy similar consigo mismo, independiente de la dimensión"

Respondió Hank alzándose de hombros.  
Mientras tanto, Hal aún seguía al borde de perderse de la realidad.

'Está bien Jordan, piensa claramente y deja el perfecto trasero de Allen aparte. Y deja de asociar las palabras 'trasero de Allen' con 'perfecto'. Definitivamente no estás interesado en los hombres. No es como que te quedarás echándole miradas a tus compañeros pilotos, o que pensarás en cómo se sentiría acostarse con tales perfectos especímenes de hombre….'

"¡Arg, Pero qué diablos me ocurre!" Gritó el Green Lantern al cielo en desesperación.

"Sólo acepta lo nuestro Harold, volvamos a casa y continuemos con nuestras vidas" Le dijo Barry mientras se acercaba por detrás de él, posando sus brazos en la cintura del héroe verde.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser!" Respondió Hal, tratando de librarse de los brazos de su no-novio, aunque sin éxito "Además, yo estoy con Carol ¿Recuerdas Bar?".

"Hal, por favor" Respondió el corredor sin soltarlo del abrazo "Todos sabemos que lo tuyo con Carol nunca funciona, no importa cuantas veces lo intenten, siempre terminan en fracaso".

"Es cierto, hasta yo sé eso, y eso que tu vida ni me importas en lo más mínimo Jordan" Comentó Batman entre los demás, aún observando todo el espectáculo.

Hal había hecho otra nota mental: 'Definitivamente mataré a Bruce un día de estos'.

"Está bien, quizá mi relación con Carol no es un lecho de rosas, o siquiera estable; y quizá paso más tiempo más contigo del que los amigos normales deberían, y quizá me encuentro atraído por ti, emocional y físicamente, de forma no tan heterosexual como quisiera, y quiz-" Hal se interrumpió a sí mismo tras darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

"Tenías razón Diana, tu plan en realidad sí funcionó" Dijo Barry con una sonrisa maliciosa, soltando del abrazo al Green Lantern y volteando la mirada a Wonderder Woman.

"Te lo dije Barry, era la idea perfecta. Nunca me ha fallado cuando la uso con Steve" Respondió la amazona con satisfacción en su voz.

Hal se quedó extrañado ante lo que decían, hasta que bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta a qué se referían.

El Lazo de la Verdad atado alrededor de su cintura, justo donde los brazos de Barry habían estado posados.

Hal hizo una nueva nota mental: 'Olvídate de Bruce, Diana ahora encabeza la lista en prioridad'. El Green Lantern no pudo más que arrojarle una mirada asesina a la amazona.

"Quisiera decir que lo siento, pero estaría mintiendo" Dijo Diana, ignorando la mirada amenazante de su compañero y volviendo a enredar su lazo "Simplemente ya no lo soportaba más. Sabía que Barry había estado muriéndose de ganas por ti, y podía notar que tú también por él, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda en su pequeño dilema" Terminó de acomodar su lazo a su costado y puso una sonrisa triunfante "Y parece que obtuve los resultados deseados".

"¿No era más sencillo enlazarme desde un principio y ahorrarnos todo esto?" Preguntó indignado el Green Lantern.

"Negativo" Respondió Diana "Mi posición como princesa de las amazonas hubiera quedado manchada por ello. Y esto era mucho más divertido".

Hal estaba a punto de seguirle reclamando a Wonder Woman, mas fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

"Entonces, también sientes por mí lo que yo por ti ¿No?" Preguntó el corredor sin levantar la mirada.

"Bar, por favor".

"Sólo respóndeme Hal, por favor".

"Pues, sabes perfectamente que el lazo no deja mentir a nadie que esté bajo sus efectos" Aclaró el Green Lantern.

"Entonces…" Dijo Barry, tratando de escuchar una respuesta más clara.

"No hay un 'entonces'" Respondió Hal.

"Pero, si ambos sentimos lo mismo ¿Por qué no intentarlo?" Preguntó Flash consternado.

"Porque no hay nada que hacer con eso, así de sencillo" Respondió "Sólo olvídalo y hagamos como que esto no ocurrió".

Barry no pudo más que poner una expresión de enojo ante su comentario.  
"Oh, ya entiendo" Dijo indignado el corredor "Estar conmigo sólo arruinaría tu imagen perfecta de Don Juan frente a todos por estar con un nerd de forense como pareja. 'El viejo Hal se volvió aburrido' dirían".

"Barry" Dijo Hal tratando de interrumpirlo.

"No te molestes Jordan, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que vi en ti para empezar" Respondió el corredor molesto. Estaba dispuesto a alejarse, a donde fuera, pero sintió una mano sujetarlo fuertemente del brazo.

"¡Es exactamente lo opuesto a eso Barry!" Exclamó Hal, mirando fijamente a su amigo sin soltarlo de su agarre "Esa misma reputación es por la que no quiero que salgamos. Eres lo más estable que he llegado a tener en una relación en muchos años. Siempre soy un estúpido en cuanto viene a ellas, sólo mira como es, o fue más bien, lo mío con Carol, terminando y volviendo a cada rato, no quiero que lo mismo nos pace. Y diablos, el que seas un nerd hasta me encanta, encuentro fascinante lo que haces, incluso si no entiedo cómo funciona o qué es la mitad del tiempo."

"Hal" Dijo Barry, con obvia tristeza en su voz.

"Por favor Bear, no hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es" Respondió el Green Lantern. "No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi estupidez".

"¡¿Y crees que esto no duele?!" Preguntó el corredor enfadado "¡Saber todo esto y no ser capaz de intentarlo es aún más cobarde!".

Hal se quedó mirando atónito a su amigo. Casi nunca lo llegaba a ver tan molesto.

"Hal, sé cómo eres, de tus hábitos y todo, al igual que tú también me conoces muy bien. Si hemos llegado a ser mejores amigos aún con todos nuestros problemas, no veo que daño podría hacer intentar ser más que amigos" Dijo Barry.

El Green Lantern aún seguía tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y las palabras dede su compañero. Todo en este día había pasado tan rápido que su cerebro aún no terminaba de procesarlo todo. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de su compañero sobre su mejilla, volteando ls mirada directamente hacia sus ojos.

"¿Entonces qué dices Hal?" Preguntó suavemente Flash.

Hal no pudo más evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"Bear, eres un hombre demente" Respondió alegremente.

"Gracias, aprendí del mejor" Dijo Barry, con lo que Hal no pudo pero soltar una pequeña risa y acercar su rostro al de su compañero.

No fue beso brusco o apasionado, sino uno suave y dulce. Hal no estaba muy acostumbrado a esta clase de besos, pero definitivamente no se quejaba de cómo eran. Se sentía perfecto.

Hal hizo otra nota mental: 'Encontrar la forma de agradecerle a Diana por esto. Y Bruce vuelve hasta arriba a la lista de 'matar algún día''.

Pero eso podía esperar, que el rubio frente a él era el foco de su atención ahora, y esperaba así se quedara.


End file.
